1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved chin protector for use with helmets, such as football helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various activities, such as contact sports and hazardous occupations, require the use of helmets to protect participants from injury to their heads due to impact forces that may be sustained during such activities. Conventional helmets may typically include a chin strap assembly having a flexible or rigid chin cup member that fits snugly about a wearer's chin, to secure the helmet to the wearer's head and to further minimize injuries to the wearer's chin from impact. Free ends of the chin strap assembly are typically snapped to the lower edges of the helmet.
Existing chin strap assemblies may utilize a single flexible strap, which is either threaded through the chin cup or that is formed integral with the chin cup. When single flexible straps are used, the flexible strap typically extends colinear with, through, and from the chin cup, and is affixed to opposing sides of the helmet with a single fastener on each side of the helmet. Other chin strap assemblies may utilize a separate flexible strap on each side of the chin cup, which is typically riveted, glued, stitched, or otherwise fixedly attached at a free end of the chin strap to the chin cup.
Other chin strap assemblies may utilize, in addition to the primary flexible strap, a secondary set of flexible straps, either affixed to and extending from the chin cup itself or affixed to and extending at an angle from a portion of the primary flexible straps to a second fastener on each side of the helmet. Such angularly extending secondary straps may provide additional support, as well as assist in proper placement of the chin cup on the chin of the wearer of the helmet. Typically, such straps are sewn to the primary straps at a position proximate the chin cup. It may be desirable to remove and/or replace the flexible strap of a chin strap assembly in the event the flexible strap may become worn or dirty. The use of angularly extending secondary straps may provide benefits in placement of the chin cup on the wearers chin or provide additional strength to the chin strap assembly; however, such existing chin strap assemblies have heretofore made removal and/or replacement of the flexible straps difficult.
Other chin strap assemblies have provided means for adjusting, or fixing, the configuration of the length and/or angle of the flexible straps as they extend from the chin cup. Such adjustment means have included the use of rivets, stitching, or D-rings to determine and/or adjust the flexible strap configuration. The use of such adjustment means may allow for either improper adjustment by the user or may provide no adjustment at all.
It should be noted that as to the chin protector of the present invention, as well as prior art chin protectors, due to the nature of the sport of football in particular, no protective equipment can completely prevent injuries to those playing the sport of football. It should be further noted that no protective equipment can completely prevent injuries to a player, since the football player may use his football helmet in an improper manner, such as to butt, ram, or spear an opposing player. Improper use of a helmet to butt, ram, or spear an opposing player can result in severe head and/or neck injuries, paralysis, or death to the football player, as well as possible injury to the football player's opponent. No football helmet and no chin protector therefor, such as that of the present invention, can prevent all head, chin, or neck injuries a football player might receive while participating in the sport of football, particularly if the football player improperly uses his helmet. However, it is believed that the chin strap assembly of the present invention may provide additional strength, will provide a fixed angle for the support of the chin cup by the flexible straps, and may provide for easy removal and/or replacement of the flexible straps, while providing a dual suspension system to improve the placement of the chin cup on the wearer's chin.